


Thousandth Times the Charm

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut, Violence, reader gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Reader gets kidnapped. Bucky has something to say about it. Maybe it would be more effective if this hadn't already happened a thousand times before.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Write For Me [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	Thousandth Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrsxfredweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/gifts).



> Pay no attention to this fic. It is a transaction of bribery. XD

I groaned as I slowly started coming back to myself. I let my head roll forward, subtly testing my muscle reactions even as I gave my captors exactly what they always wanted. 

“Oh good. She’s awake.” 

They were in the room then. 

Great. 

I made a big show of fluttering my eyes and glancing around me as though disoriented. True, my brain wasn’t yet firing on all cylinders, but at this point, I didn’t really need to be. I knew the drill. 

“Where am I?” My words were slurred as I squinted into the darkness that surrounded me. It wasn’t an act, unfortunately. Whatever they’d dosed me with really packed a wallop. I made a mental note to find out what it was for . . . purely research purposes, of course. Hopefully, the thought wouldn’t slip away before I could act on it. My brain was still feeling a little . . . floaty. 

“I’d be more worried about what’s going to happen next, sweetheart.” A husky voice said, as a man stepping out of the darkness and into the ring of light that surrounded me. My head tilted back as I tried to look at him and my vision swam with a sudden sense of vertigo. I giggled. 

“You think this is funny?” His face twisted up into a sneer as he stepped closer. A knife appeared in his hand out of nowhere and the next thing I knew, he had a fist in my hair and a knife to my throat. 

I sucked in another breath. 

And giggled. 

The blade cut into the flesh of my neck. I didn’t feel a thing. “Seriously, what did you give me?” I grinned. 

The man let out a furious roar and thrust me away. The chair I was tied to fell over and my head hit the ground with a resounding crack. I bit my lip, trying to keep it in. The giggle escaped anyway. 

“I don’t like this, boss.” Another voice groaned out of the darkness. 

“Yeah. The broad is clearly messed in the head.” Another voice echoed. 

I stared up at the skylight above me, the full moon smiling at me. I smiled back, craning my neck so I could see it around the two shadows staring down at me. A light was flashing in the hand of one of the shadows and I squinted as I tried to make out the message it was flickering out. “ _N . . . E . . . E . . ._ _D ._ _. D . . . I . . . S_ _. . ._ _T . . . R . . . A . . . C . . . T . . . I . . . O . . . N . . . D . . . O . . . L . . . L._ ” I furrowed my brow and shook my head slightly, trying to clear the cobwebs because I _knew_ this I _knew_ it. 

I let myself go and let my experience take the reins, trusting my instincts not to get me killed as I rolled my head to the side, ignoring the shadows as they slip away from the skylight entirely and turn to my would be murderers. “Hey,” I can’t stop the giggle that escapes from my lips, “asswipes. I have something I’d like to say.” 

The “leader” turns back to me with a scowl on his heavily bearded face. He leans down close to me, an ugly grin on his face as he traces the tip of his knife from my lips, down my throat and across my collarbone. “Do ya know?” His grin turns predatory as his knife dips lower. “I’ll be honest, I was expecting more . . . screams . . . before we got to the secret sharing portion of the evening.” 

My grin is no doubt sadistic and I think I can even taste the familiar flavor of my own blood as it coats my teeth in a macabre color. The man grimaces and pulls back slightly, feeling a little less flirty with the taste of death on my face but it doesn’t stop him from leaning closer when I urge him to. “Closer.” I whisper, my eyes sparking with mischief. “Come on, closer.” 

He’s on his hands and knees now as he tilts his ear towards my lips, eager to hear whatever secret he thinks I’m willing to trade for my own life. My grin grows even wider as I tilt my head up and whisper; “They’re about to F you in the A.” Then, without pausing, I throw my head up and bite down on his ear as hard as I can. 

The scream that rips from his mouth hides the bang of the doors as they are thrown open. It can’t hide the thuds of vibranium hitting bone or crack of bullets leaving the chamber. Vincent Van Gogh glares down at me and raises his gun, pointing it at my head. “I should have . . .” 

He never finishes his sentence, but that’s okay. I can fill in the blanks. I’ve heard the rest of it a thousand times before. “I should have finished you _when I had the chance.”_

The man goes down in a thud as a bullet sails right into him. His body spasms on the ground as Bucky steps out of the shadows and into my small patch of moonlight and fires and entire clip into the bastard. His gun makes a rapid clicking sound when he runs out of bullets, but he doesn’t even spare me a glance before he switches his clip out for another one and fires the entirety of that one into the corpse too. Only once his gun clicks empty again does he take a deep shuddering breath and turn his attention to me. 

Still tied to the chair, blood pouring down my face, I smile up at him. “Baby!” I cried gleefully, always happy to see him. 

Bucky shakes his head but smiles down at me fondly. Some of the weight shifts off his shoulders as he takes in my gleeful expression. I must look like hell, but he doesn’t seem to mind as he slips his gun in his shoulder holster and squats down beside me. He gently eases my chair back up and holds my head steady in his hands until the dizziness fades. I shouldn’t be surprised by the action. We have this down to a science now. 

When he’s sure I’m not going to throw up, he releases my face and quickly goes about untying the ropes keeping me pinned to the chair. He works quickly, but I’m trussed up enough I’d put a mummy to shame. It takes a few minutes to get me completely free. As soon as my arms are free, I lean them against Bucky’s hunched back and stare into the darkness looking for my other savior. “Stevie-pie?” I giggle. “You out there too?” 

Bucky tenses under me and falters with the ropes for a second before he goes back to working on them. Behind him, Steve steps out from the shadows awkwardly. “Hi, doll.” He says awkwardly, waving at me slightly. “How are you doin’?” He winces immediately, his eyes shooting to my blood covered chin. 

I wave a hand in a blasé kind of way. “Pfff. Better than those guys.” I gesture around vaguely at the all-too silent bodies of the men I’m sure are hidden in the darkness. 

Steve nods absently and runs a finger over his shield as Bucky finishes with the ropes. Bucky pushes to his feet and reaches down, easily sweeping me into his arms like he’s done a thousand times before. I smile up at him. “We’re getting good at this.” I murmur, tracing a hand over his very defined shoulder muscles. “We beat our old record by ten minutes. Easy.” 

Bucky’s gaze could cut metal when he glares down at me. “We wouldn’t have needed to beat _anything_ if someone hadn’t lost you in the first place.” He hissed, his head whipping up to pin Steve with a deadly glare. 

I blamed the drugs that I assumed were still in my system when yet another giggle squeaked out of my lips. Bucky’s head whipped back to me and he pinned me with a shocked look. “What the hell did they _give_ you?” He demanded. 

I threw my hands out on either side. “That’s what I want to know!” I threw my head back and laughed. 

Bucky shook his head and tried to but his “murder mask” back on, but he couldn’t fool me. I saw his lips twitching as he turned back to his friend. “See if you can’t find out?” He asked, glancing pointedly at the bodies littering the floor. “I want to be safe.” 

Steve nodded and slipped back into the shadows, leaving Bucky and I alone as Bucky steadily carried me out of the building. I felt his lips press against my head and his arms clutched me tighter to his chest as his breathing hitched slightly. I let him do what he needed to do to reassure himself that I was safe. I wanted to give him time, but I could already feel the effects of the night creeping back up on me and I wanted to save Steve before I slipped back under. “Don’t blame Stevie.” I mumbled as Bucky opened the door of an armored SUV and slid me into the backseat. He leaned over me, keeping his hands braced against the seat as I wiggled into the leather to get comfortable. 

“Why not?” He asked, grinning at me with amusement. 

“It’s not his fault you didn’t teach him how to keep a woman.” I slurred. I ignored his twitching lips as my eyes slid closed. “They say you were a ladies man in the 40’s, Bucky-Baby, but you sure taught him nothin’. Man couldn’t keep a woman if he was holdin’ her hand in a crowded mall. Which he was. And he didn’t.” 

I heard Bucky’s chuckle as he leaned down and pressed a quiet kiss to my lips. “Go to sleep, doll. I need to help Stevie really quick and then we’ll have Bruce take a look at your head, okay?” 

I shrugged before I reached up to boop his nose. I didn’t bother opening my eyes and it took a few tries before I got it right. “Boop.” I murmured, letting sleep claim me. 

I was out before Bucky could grab my hands and press a quick kiss to my fingers. “Boop.” He echoed quietly. 

Bucky shut the door and leaned against it, letting out a long breath. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back letting the memory of you in his arms solidify in his mind. It never got easier no matter how many times this happened. He wished he could just lock you away and keep you safe forever, but that’s not something you could live with. You were a free bird, it was one of the things that he loved most about you. He couldn’t be the one to clip your wings. So, until the day you asked him to lock you up, he was just going to have to suck it up and let you live your life . . . with the added protections being associated with one of the Avengers gave you, of course. 

Speaking of which . . . 

Bucky stormed back into the warehouse you’d been held hostage in. “Stevie-pie.” His voice rang out, dark and dangerous. “I think we need to have a little talk about what the word ‘bodyguard’ means.” 


End file.
